Idris Camp
by Dragon-Hallows
Summary: Alec, Jace, and Isabelle get forced by their parents to go to camp. Of course to go outside more, not relating to parties or books in Alec's case. Alec thinks its going to be hell.. until he notices a certain cat eyed man there as well. Rated M for future lemons. MALEC ;D
1. Chapter 1

**New fic (:. Of course Malec. So all the Lightwood children (Not including Max) get sent to camp, mainly forced by their parents to go out. When Alec arrives he meets a special someone (;.**

**Couples: MagnusxAlec, IzzyxSimon, JacexClary, JordanxMaia, WillxJem, and any other if requested :D**

* * *

I lay against the window, feeling the sun heat against my back. I look around the bus to see everyone talking. Next to me Izzy is laying her head back against the black cushion, with her eyes closed and listening to music. Across from us is Jace, who is talking with a redhead.

I sighed and sat correctly so that I could see outside. All I saw were trees and grass. I wasn't even sure if we were on a road! Our parents had made us come to this camp. They thought we needed to be out more, to leave the electronics behind, and books. Well, only I read. I had snatched my favorite book though, A Tale of Two Cities. I could re-read it. I was a bit pissed that while we had to go to camp my youngest brother went on vacation with three friends. But still I was happy that he was going to have fun. Izzy and Jace had complained but I had kept my mouth shut.

"Ok, everyone get your things! We're here!" The bus driver yelled. I heard some whoops from behind as I rolled my eyes.

I stood up to see Izzy getting our things from the top. I could see her belly button. She wore denim mini shorts and a yellow tank top, with brown boots. While I wore a black tank top, which was covered with my hoody and and baggy pants.

"Here," she grinned giving me my suit case.

I smiled back and followed her outside, suit case in hand. I got out to see a lot of cabins, why would they need so many?

I turned around to see Izzy still grinning, "Do you know how many hot guys they'll be?"

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but chuckle, "Is that why you came?"

She simply winked at me as Jace got out of the bus, the redhead no where in site.

"They'll be so many hot chicks," he grinned at the both of us, "I already have my eye on that red head."

"I can tell," I said, "Did both of you just come to meet new people?"

"Maybe," Izzy mumbled.

"Yes," Jace grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. I noticed almost everyone seemed happy to be here. WHY? I kept looking around when my eyes landed on a glittery man. I couldn't help but stare to see he had caramel skin. He wore black leather pants which seemed to be a second skin and probably uncomfortable to wear. But it suit him, showing of his legs. I looked higher to see he wore a pink polo shirt. His hair was inky black, covered in.. glitter?

I met his eyes causing me to let out a small gasp. He had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen! Yellow, green, emerald eyes.

Before I could look away he winked at me and looked away to talk back to a guy with white hair. I felt my self blush as I looked back at Jace and Izzy.

Jace was looking around.. maybe for the redheaded girl while Izzy was grinning at me like a maniac. I shoved my hands into my pockets and mumbled, "What?"

"I saw that," her grin spread, "If anything he's staring at you right now."

I frowned at her and looked back at the man. He was smirking at me, but still looked away.

Oh god.

"Don't tell anyone," I mumbled.

"Oh dear brother, I cannot make such a promise." Izzy grinned.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a loud whistle. I turned around to see a man who seemed to be in late thirties, A small raven on his shoulder.

"Hello everyone," he said, silencing every one at once, "I am Hodge. A staff member. Today you will be sorted onto your cabin. This year, not many came as last year. Not even half!" he chuckled to him self, "Because of this their is enough for two people per cabin. It used to be four.." He trailed off as if thinking of something as some one came behind him.

"Yes, yes." The man said, "Hello everyone. I am the.. well the guy who runs the camp. You may call me Mr. Morgenstern."

He seemed nice.

"Everyone will take a test-" he was cut off as we heard loud groans, causing him to laugh, "Not the type that you have to study. Just simple questions as your favorite type of music, color, hobbies, etc. The person that has the most opposite things as you, shall become your roommate. We want everyone to get along this summer."

I groaned. I hated this. Compared to me I'll get a drama queen.

"Everyone please follow me," Hodge said.

* * *

We were all sitting down on different benches with table in front of us. I bit my bottom lip looking down at the questions. I looked around to see everyone writing quickly. I looked around. I'm pretty sure we were inside of a forest.

I kept looking around as my eyes met with cat ones. It was him. I felt my self redden as he grinned and winked at me, going back down to his question.

I sighed, calming my self and looked down at the questions.

**Favorite Color?**

Ok, maybe this wasn't as hard, _'Midnight Blue'_, I wrote down.

**Hobbies?**

I bit down on my lip, I didn't do anything but read and do homework at home. _'Reading._' I wrote down.

I heard a loud whistle causing me to look up. A girl with brown hair and gray eyes hovered over me. Her hand was extended as she smiled at me.

I gave her a small smile and handed my paper.

"OK EVERYONE!" I looked up to see Hodge grinning at everyone, "In an hour or so the papers will be done, maybe even less.. since the shortage! You may do anything at the moment, please do not pass the borders."

I heard loud whoops again as I groaned.

I looked around to see people running in groups and in different directions into the forest. I sighed and picked up my suit case. Since everyone got to go to the forest I guess I could.

I hardly walked into it when I started to hear screaming and laughter. I sighed once more and dropped my suit case. Suddenly it went quiet. _They must of ran further away_, I thought.

I bent down and picked up a stick. It was the length of my arm, quite long.

I felt my self freeze as I heard some one walking behind me. The foot steps got louder as I quickly turned around.

In front of me was _him. _And I thought from a distance he was hot. From close he looked like a fucking god.

"Hello, blue eyes." He grinned showing off his perfectly white teeth.

I felt my face get warm. "H-Hi." _Smooth._

His grin spread as I dropped the stick onto the floor, "Whats your name, darling?"

Darling?

"Um.. Alec Lightwood.." I murmured.

"Alec.. short for Alexander, I presume?" He smirked.

I nodded, "Yours?"

He grinned at this, causing me almost to smile, "Magnus, Magnus Bane." He extended out an arm.

I smiled and took it, causing me to shudder. His hand was warm, and strong. He let go to fast for my liking as he looked at the floor and sat down.

I looked down at the beautiful man confused. Magnus smirked, "Sit down."

"Oh!" I said and mentally slapped my self. Magnus laughed throwing his head back causing me to smile. He had the most amazing laugh I had ever heard.

I sat in front of him, feeling my hair drop as my knee accidentally bumped into his, "Sorry," I said and gave him an apogetic look.

Magnus simply smirked causing me to blush.

"Well,"Magnus said, "We have about an hour, so tell me about your self _Alexander._" He practically purred my name.

I gulped loudly. I wanted to ask him why he was even talking to me but I kept my mouth shut, "W-what do y-you want to know?"

"Hmm," He hummed and drummed his fingers on his lap, "Why are you here? You don't seem very excited to be here.."

"Oh," I said. _Something easy, ok,_ "I was forced to. Well, um my parents forced My brother, Sister and I-"

"Goldie locks and the girl you were with?" He mused.

I couldn't help but giggle, but quickly stopped. I never giggled. "Y-yeah," I said awkwardly feeling a faint blush on my cheeks, god I hated being pale. "They said we needed to get out more.. to leave the electronics and books, without being at parties.. Well... Only I read and only they go to parties."

Magnus smiled. The first time I have seen him smile and he looks like a god. "You do seem like the type... I'm guessing your favorite color is Black?"

I grinned at this, "No, Midnight Blue."

"Ah," he said an amused look on his face, his cat eyes directly on mine now, "Mysterious I see," he grinned.

I felt my self turn into a tomato, "Yeah, Umm.. erm.. well-"

Magnus chuckled, "Tell me about your siblings."

I couldn't help but smile, feeling my self relax.

* * *

"Oh my god!" I yelled in the middle of laughing, "He actually did that? Please tell me you're lying."

Magnus was in the middle of laughing when he replied, "Yes- oh god, it sounds wrong. Well he had the vibrator when his mom came in-"

I heard a loud whistle cutting off Magnus. I heard some one scream through a speaker, "Alright, everyone its time to be sorted!"

I looked back at Magnus as he turned back at me, "Come on," I said and stood up, Magnus doing the same. I turned around and bent down to pick up my suit case. I tried back around to see Magnus's eyes go back up to meet mine.

I felt my self redden, had he been staring at me?

Magnus winked at me and started to walk, not waiting for me. Confused, I gripped onto my things and walked next to him.

"You really are different," Magnus mumbled.

I felt my eyes widen as we continued to walk, "What?"

Magnus chuckled and patted my back, keeping it there. I felt a faint blush, "Nothing darling, don't worry about it."

"Ok.." I said softly as the camp came into view. In front of us were different people, all dressed in staff uniform, all wearing purple and yellow. Yet one wore white, I guessed the nurse.

I looked around to see other.. campers I guess coming into view.

"Ok everyone!" One of them said, holding a clipboard. "There are 20 cabins.. each cabin will have a number at the top. Each cabin has a color. This summer we will have different contests, and your partner will be whom ever you're being paired up with. Please come up for an information sheet once you're called. And now your partners." The man flipped the page,

"Raphael Santiago and Jordan Kyle. You will be in cabin 18. Your color will be blue." I heard a loud groan. I turned to my left to see a pale guy and a tanned guy walking forwards. In a way they seemed like opposites.

"Jace Lightwood and Simon Lewis. You will be in cabin 5, your color will be yellow." My head quickly snapped up. To see Jace walking forwards with pure confidence I looked around to see girls staring at him. Of course. Walking by him was a boy with brown hair and glasses.

"Your brother?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Isabelle Lightwood and Clarissa Fray. You will be in cabin 10, your color will be green." I smiled looking at Izzy go up, she must be pissed. I knew she hated the color green. Beside her walked a girl with red hair. The same that had been talking to Jace.

"Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane." The man said, giving me a small heart attack, "You will be in Cabin 6 and your color will be pink."

* * *

**What did you guys think? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS ALSO TO THOSE WHO READ IT! Ok.. OK.. I'm sorry for the late update! Small AN at the bottom.**

* * *

I walked up to the staff member and took the pink sheet of paper, feeling my heart beat quicken. I turned to my left and started to head towards the cabins, paper and suit case gripped tightly.

"So, I'm guessing we're roomies," Magnus laughed.

I couldn't help but smile, as if his laugh was contagious. I turned towards him to see Magnus smiling, it was a beautiful view, the way the sun hit him causing his skin to glow. He stopped short and looked up. I looked up as well to see we were in front of a small wooden cabin.

I looked at the top to see a pink circle on it with the number '6' on it._Guess this is it_, I thought. Magnus took the lead as he walked up three steps and opened the door. I couldn't help but notice to see his suit case. It was double the size of mine, and purple. I smiled, of course.

I went in after him and closed the door behind me. I let my self take in the view to see two bunk beds, two cabinets next to each, equaling four. _One_ bed and cabinet for each.. but was now _two._

I walked over to bed and put my suit case, down sitting down and looked down at the paper.

**ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD**

**-CABIN:6**

**-COLOR: PINK**

**PLEASE LOOK INSIDE THE DRAWERS TO SEE WHERE SEVEN PINK SHIRTS OF THE _SIZE LARGE_ WILL BE. YOU WILL WEAR THEM FOR COMPETITIONS ALONG WITH YOUR ROOMATE: MAGNUS BANE. PLEASE WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS. YOU WILL HEAR EVERYTHING THROUGH SPEAKER, MAKE SURE TO PAY ATTENTION.**

**WE HOPE YOU HAVE FUN THIS SUMMER AT IDRIS CAMP!**

I sighed and looked over at Magnus to see him look up from the paper as well, "At least we get an extra bed, and cabinet," He grinned.

I nodded. "Y-yeah," I said, "I hope we have fun here."

Magnus's grin widened as he winked at me. A second past as I felt my self redden, realization hitting me, "N-no! I-I D-didin't m-ean i-it th-at w-ay!"

Magnus smirked as he dropped the paper and stood up. He walked over to me and bent down, close enough that our noses were almost touching, "Why can't we have fun?" He whispered huskily.

I felt my face get warm as I looked at his amazing cat eyes. Magnus leaned in forward, close enough that our lips almost touched each other. He looked at me daring to move away, when I did the complete opposite.

I closed the small gap and leaned in, connecting our lips together, and letting my eyes shut. His lips were soft and warm as I felt him bite down on my lower lip. I let out a small gasp as Magnus took it as an advantage and entered his tongue into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to bring him closer. I felt his arms wrap around my back as he lifted me up and pushed me onto the bed, braking the kiss. I looked up at him, as he looked down at me his eyes shinning.

He bent down and gave me a soft kiss as he started to kiss my neck. I felt him tug on my sweater as I complied and took it off, throwing the black, holed sweater to the floor. I looked back at him and blushed realizing I was only in a black muscle shirt, showing off my skin.

Magnus smirked down at me as he bent down and kissed me again. He moved in closer as he spread my legs and got in between them.

I let out a small gasp feeling his hardened cock against mine. I pulled him down roughly and started to kiss him hard, not caring if it was sloppy.

Magnus started to roll his hips against mine, as I felt my self get hard, "Mahg- Mmh.." I moaned, as I pulled on his hair earning a small groan.

I looked up to meet his eyes to see him looking down at me, both of us breathing hard. He stopped for a second, throwing off his pink polo shirt onto the floor.

I roamed my eyes over his chest admiring his skin. He was toned, his abs clearly noticeable. His skin perfectly tanned.

"See something you like?" I heard Magnus whisper. I felt my self redden as I looked up at him. Magnus grinned and started to lift up my shirt slowly.

I took in a sharp breath feeling his warm finger against my skin.

"OK EVERYBODY!" I heard the speaker shout. I felt my self jump as Magnus groaned. "PLEASE COME OUT AND ENJOY SOME DINNER AT THE TABLES, FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS FOR THE SUMMER WILL BE INCLUDED! PLEASE WEAR YOUR COLOR SHIRT, YOU WILL BE SITTING AND EATING WITH YOUR ROOMATE AS WELL, AND ANY OTHER PAIR OF ROOMATES."

I sighed as Magnus let out a small growl taken me aback. He leaned down one more time and kissed me lightly as he got up from the bed. I felt my self flush as I sat up, pulling down my under shirt.

I got up as well and opened the cabinet. Inside was a stack of pink shirts. I got one out and quickly pulled it over my head.

I turned around to see Magnus slipping on his shirt, watching him stretch. I felt my self redden as I looked away, standing up and looked back at him to see his cat eyes on me.

"You're in the closet?" He asked, stepping forward and cocking his eyebrow.

I felt my self redden as I bit down on my lower lip, "Yes. I'm sorry-"

Magnus cut me off as he leaned in and kissed me softly, "Don't worry about it," he grinned, "I'll wait, I won't push you," he smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I felt my self blush as I nodded.

Magnus smirked as he walked over to the door, he opened it and went out s I followed him. Outside it seemed that the sun was going down. I looked around to see people in pairs, smiling or laughing as f they were best friends already. While I saw some talking yet scowling.

"Well," Magnus said. I looked at him to see his tanned skin and eye shinning in the sun, "Shall we go sit?"

I chuckled as we started to go down the stairs, "Yes."

* * *

Magnus and I were sitting down on a wooden bench, a round table in front of us. At least eight people fit.

"MAGNUS!" I heard some one yell.

Magnus and I turned around to see two guys with white hair coming our way, ones hair the color of paper. They almost looked alike.

As they came in front of us I noticed one's eyes were light green while the others was a weird blue making it look purple.

"Guess who's my roomate," The one with green eyes rolled his eyes.

"Me!" The other grinned, "You should be grateful."

"Ragnor, Malcolm," Magnus grinned. "Alec this is Ragnor fell" he pointed at the green eyed one, and that's Malcolm Fade," he pointed at the purple eyes one.

"Hello," Ragnor grinned as both of them sat, "Nice to meet you. I and Annoying will beat your asses in the competitions."

Malcolm let out a loud gasp, "Annoying? Hell no. Oops- I'm Malcolm," he grinned at me, "Nice to meet you too... But is it nice for your to meet me? Ragnor said that-"

"Shut up," Ragnor said and rolled his eyes. They _were_ opposites.

I jumped as I felt some one poke my back. I turned my head over to see no one there, "Over here!" I heard a familiar laugh.

I turned back around to see Izzy, Clary, Jace and the glasses boy in front of us, starting to sit down.

I smiled at them, "Hey-" I realized Magnus was sitting next to me, "Um.. Izzy, Jace, this Is Magnus. Magnus this is my brother and sister."

Magnus grinned, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Hey," Jace grinned, "You're the glittery guy?"

I felt my self redden, "Jace!"

"I prefer Magnus," Magnus chuckled as he patted my back.

Jace rolled is eyes at me, "Sorry," he said towards Magnus, "Everyone's talking about the glitter guy."

"So they were right," Izzy said scanning her eyes over Magnus, "Oh- their saying you're a sex god too."

"IZZY!" I yelled as I felt my self redden. For some reason feeling a bit of jealousy. _Who were those bitches and why did they want Magnus?! _

I mentally slapped my self. _Get a hold of your self it hasn't even been a day! For all you know Magnus just wants sex!_

Izzy looked between Magnus and I, "I aproove," she grinned.

I felt my self redden as I started to cough violently,_ she knew. _Magnus laughed and patted my back, "Are you alright?"

I nodded as I calmed my self down, still feeling my face hot. I looked up to see Clary and Jace in a conversation, I wasn't able to make out what they were saying. I looked at Malcolm and Ragnor still talking deeply, _"Why do you get the left sided bed?" "Because you wanted the right sided bed!"_

I smiled to my self as I looked at Izzy to see her frowning at the boy with glasses, _"Simon, wait- who dies again?"_ Simon. I heard Simon groan yet laugh, _"One of the twins."_

I felt some one poke my side. I looked at Magnus to see him smiling at me, his eye shinning as usual.

"Hello darling," He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Hello Ma-"

_"DID YOU JUST LAUGH?" _I heard Izzy and Jace exclaim.

I heard everyone laugh as I turned red, "_Noooo_." I said sarcastically.

"Ooh, being Sarcastic as well?" Jace winked at me.

I felt my self redden, "_Shut up_ Jace!" I hissed.

I heard them laugh again as I covered my face with my hand. I felt some one's hand entangle with mine under the table as I looked up. _Magnus. _I felt my heart skip a beat.

I smiled at him as I entangled my fingers with him as well.

"SILENCE EVERYONE!" I heard a loud shout as everyone calmed down, "Alright." Hodge said, "Now that you have your roomates.. you will spend all summer with them, no nothing!" he yelled before anyone can protest, "During the weekends, their will be no competitions. If you wish to go to the lake, you must be with your partner. If anyone is hurt their partner must take them to the infirmary-"

"What if they need help to carry the person?" Some one asked. I looked to my left to see a black haired guy with blue eyes grinning at a silver haired boy who smacked him in the arm.

"Then," Hodge continued, "You will ask help of another pair. Breakfast will be at 8:30 so that's when you must be ready, lunch will be at 12:30. After lunch the competitions will begin and they will end at 8pm, which is when dinner will start. Weekends you may do as you please."

"What if we don't try at competitions?" Some one asked in front of us. I noticed them sitting with the same black haired and silver haired boy. He was Raphael, the same one that had been up with Jordan.

"Then," Hodge let out a sigh, "You will not earn points."

This seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Every round you win you will earn ten points, you and your partner." Hodge smiled, "At the end of the month you may choose three other partners to go with you to the lake. Only you and those three partners will have access to it-"

"Then wouldn't it be the same as the weekends?" Simon asked.

"Let me finish!" Hodge yelled, causing Simon to redden, "We will as well throw a small party for the winners. Everyone will list one of their favorite meals and it shall be served to them. Chips, and any drink you desire as side dishes."

People started to clap as Hodge continued, "Now, stay in your seats. Two slices of Pizza's will be served, as well as Coke."

I heard loud whoops to see Jace, Simon and Magnus letting out cheers as well. I grinned up at Magnus as he stopped and grinned down at me as well.

* * *

**Ok, Ok. I know this is the second chapter yet the shittiest one already. Damn. Also as a sorry I sort of gave you guys a sort of lemon/ ALMOST.. ALMOST. I'm sorry if you think that I took it too far, or got mad that I stopped it XD. The competition things will be the next day...**

**Reviews on what you think any should be? I already have Ideas but if you guys have any suggestions.. And on what you thought on this shitty chapter? :)**


End file.
